1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to bedding accessories, and more particularly, to a skirt used to cover an edge of a bed.
2. Description of the Related Art
Several designs for mattress skirts have been designed in the past. None of them, however, includes a way to avoid lifting the mattress to place a mattress skirt over a box spring resulting in a much easier chore of dressing a bed.
Applicant believes that the closest reference corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 7,793,370 issued to Hampton. However, it differs from the present invention because, among several other reasons, the Hampton device is comprised of “multiple ruffle inserts . . . [that] completely surround the perimeter of the box spring.” In contrast, a version of the present disclosure utilized one panel per side of a bed or one panel that contiguously covers multiple sides of a bed or box spring.
Other patents describing the closest subject matter provide for a number of more or less complicated features that fail to solve the problem in an efficient and economical way. None of these patents suggest the novel features of the present invention.